


The Bargain

by DemonicPresence



Series: The Bargain and the Benefit [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demons, Fluff, Happy Ending, It's not a scary fic tho promise, It's only a teen rating cuz I didn't think some people would be comfy with the demon thing, Light Angst, Not Really Mentioned Though, Patton's got a rough home life, Roman is a demon, Royality (If you squint really hard), Summoning, divorce mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence
Summary: Patton is lonely. He accidentally summons the demon Roman... and asks for a hug?





	The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> For Pasta Dad Dylan, @thecrimsoncodex on Tumblr, who gave me this prompt <3

Red smoke billowed from the book, rising from the pages and swirling ominously around the ceiling in a thick, impenetrable fog. The young man flinched away, almost knocking his glasses off his face as he withdrew his hands close to his body. The book fell to the ground with a soft _whump,_ still spewing the crimson cloud.

A low, discordant sound came from the tome, like that of a thousand trumpets playing at once, out of tune and out of sync. The smoke descended to the ground, and within it, the young man watched as a figure seemed to solidify within the haze, growing clearer and clearer with each passing second. He shrank back further as, all at once, the noise and smoke vanished.

In its place?

Another young man stood there now, staring down with some interest at the book at his feet. He was tall, with broad shoulders and sandy hair. He was clad in the white garb of a prince, a blood-red sash across his chest and black boots, gold embellishments on his uniform. For all accounts, he was handsome, and carried an air of royalty.

What gave him away was the eyes.

The newcomer raised his eyes to meet that of the other man staring at him, gob smacked that the incantation had worked, exposing eyes that glowed with a garnet light, so dark they could almost be mistaken for brown. Almost.  
“Well. You almost look surprised to see me,” the visitor spoke, his voice deep and carrying a regal air. The other young man adjusted his cardigan on his shoulders and fixed his glasses with hands that shook slightly, clearing his throat a couple times.

“I… Well you sure did startle me, kiddo. Usually this Pop’s the one that pops in on people,” he croaked with a nervous laugh. An elegant eyebrow rose over a ruby eye in response.

“Are you aware of what I am?”

“Uh… The book there said you’re supposed to be a…,” he swallowed. “A demon.”

“Correct,” the demon grinned, making a dramatic bow, “I am called Prince, but you may call me Roman. And you are?”

There was a moment or two of hesitation, and then, “… Patton. Patton Thompson.”

“Well, Patton,” Roman said, grinning at him, “What is it that you want?”

Patton cleared his throat again “Want?” he asked.

“Yes, want. You must have summoned me for a reason. There must be something your heart desires. I can give that to you,” Roman’s smile grew wider, “For a price, of course.”

“What I want…” Patton repeated, mostly to himself. What did he want? He had run up here to get away from his parents, arguing again, when he had found the old book in a box. Some sort of volume with recipes and big words he didn’t understand much, most of it in a language he couldn’t decipher. He had flipped through it, mostly for something to do until things quieted down again - and had stumbled across a few pages in English, something about a demon. Something about “superbia,” and a word that looked suspiciously like “quack”. Patton, who had been crying, had chuckled weakly and mouthed the words along as he read.

He had read the main phrase to himself, softly.

Now, here he was, standing in front of someone who had just sort of _appeared_ in front of him, saying he was a demon and could grant him something for some sort of price.

What did Patton want, more than anything right now?

“… A hug would be nice,” Patton mumbled, just loud enough for Roman to hear. Roman blinked. Blinked again. And laughed.

“A hug? Really? Are you quite serious?” he chortled, wiping his eyes as he watched Patton shrink in on himself again. Roman stopped laughing.

“I… It’s stupid, I…” Patton whispered, looking away. “I just…”

“Just what?” Roman asked, his hands going to his hips as he leaned on one leg. His gaze was hard, but not harsh - indecipherable. There was a beat of silence as Patton considered talking. No one else had listened to him, so what did he have to lose?

“My parents don’t get along so well,” Patton began, “They’re busy working all the time, and fight a lot. They’re getting a divorce, or at least were screaming at each other about wanting one when I came upstairs. I’m starting my senior year tomorrow, which is good – I get to go to college soon, which is pretty neat – but I don’t have many friends. Well, none, actually… People tend to think I’m… annoying.” Patton shuffled his feet and glanced away from Roman, sighing softly and going to wipe at his eyes. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

His words were met with silence. Patton shut his eyes. What was he doing? Had he lost his mind? How on earth could he possibly think—

His thoughts screeched to a halt as he felt arms around him, pulling him into a broad chest. Patton held his breath as his eyes opened, surely his mind was playing tricks on him, because Roman couldn’t possibly be hugging little old him.  
It wasn’t a trick. Roman was hugging him.

Roman rest his chin atop Patton’s head, humming slightly. He rocked Patton ever so slightly back and forth in place, unconsciously trying to soothe the boy. Patton’s eyes closed once more as he sighed shakily, his arms slowly coming up to hug Roman back, his fingers gripping the white cloth.

“You don’t want to be alone anymore, hm? Is that your desire?” Roman asked him softly, “It’ll come with a bit of a price tag, Padre.”

Despite the chill he got at those words, Patton couldn’t help but grin, “Padre?” he said. Roman shrugged.

“You called yourself “Pop” earlier and referred to my princely self as “kiddo.” It fit,” Roman said, and Patton giggled slightly.

“I have an unabashed love of dad jokes, so,” Patton said, then sighed again. “Yeah. Yeah, that is my wish, I guess. What exactly would you want for it?”

Roman’s arms tightened ever so slightly, grinning into Patton’s hair. “I imagine it will be quite different for you, but with time, I’m sure it’s something you could come to enjoy. What do you say?”

“Uh, sure, I guess, but I’d like to know what it is,” Patton said, his eyebrows furrowing in concern as he pulled back from Roman slightly. Roman’s grin got bigger as his eyes glowed.

“The deal is set. The deed is done. Do enjoy, Patton Thompson.” Patton opened his mouth to protest when his world swam. He swayed and crumpled as everything went to black.

~~~

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Patton opened his eyes blearily at 5:30 AM. Groaning, he reached over and shut his alarm off, yawning and fumbling for his glasses. He tried to remember what he had been dreaming about, some strange man in an attic, but the wisps of the memory faded in the predawn light. Shrugging, he set about getting ready for his first day of senior year at Gains High School, pulling on his blue polo, khakis, and tying his cardigan around his shoulders.

Patton later walked into his first period, AP English Literature and Composition. He chose a seat in the middle of the class, pulling out a notebook adorned with stickers of kittens and puppies. Students came in slowly, straggling in from the first bell, as the teacher was preparing for the first lesson. A student in a black polo and striped tie, with glasses like Patton’s own, settled in the front of the classroom, while another boy, in a black and purple hoodie, picked a seat in the corner of the classroom, putting his head on his desk.

“Greetings, wonderful citizens!” came a booming voice from the doorway. Patton’s head snapped up to see a boy his age strolling in, wearing a Prince’s attire and a broad smile on his face. His brown hair was styled perfectly, and everything about him oozed confidence. Patton blinked and rubbed at his eyes. He could swear he had seen the other boy before…

The boy in question chatted amiably with a few students near the front, flashing a megawatt smile and gesticulating dramatically as he spoke, before the late bell rang, and he strolled over to Patton, taking the seat to his left. He grinned and held out his hand. “Good morning, good sir! To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?” he said, smiling widely. Patton blinked.

“P… Patton. Patton Thompson,” Patton answered, a little dumbstruck, as he took the proffered hand. Nobody talked to him. The boy’s grin grew wider.

“Hello, Patton! I am Roman Prince, at your service. I’m new to this school, from another part of Florida. Do you think we could be friends?” Roman asked brightly, his brown eyes sparkling. Patton’s confusion slowly morphed to joy.

“Yeah! Gosh, that would be awesome!” Patton said excitedly as the teacher called attention to the class. As the two turned to face the board, Patton fairly bouncing with excitement because _Ohmygosh he has a friend now!!!,_ Patton just missed the slight red glint of Roman’s eyes as he grinned at his new cardigan-clad friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. I probably went a bit OOC with Roman here, but I tried to make up for it, I swear! Please, let me know what you think and what I can improve! Once I got into it I really started liking this. Who knows, I could make this into a series with all the boys!


End file.
